Violino
by Lally Y K
Summary: 'Ninguém vê que a música é só a exteriorização do belo, e só quem tem a pura beleza pode tocá-la daquele jeito.' Para MSM e Vick Weasley.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens estão protegidos por direitos autorais. Não ganho lucro imaginando meus personagens faavoritos interagirem, apenas horas de diversão e amigos lindos._

**N/A¹:** Alinear. Não, não faz sentido.

**Violino**

_Por Lally Y K_

_Requiem para um sonho_. _Lux aeterna._

As cordas de violino se agitam na mesma melodia por aproxiadamente trinta, o choro triste da separação. Meus ombros tremem, o arco não está firme entre o indicador e o polegar, a lágrima mancha de leve a crina esticada do cavalo, as cordas perfeitamente afinadas só ecoam o som melancólico antes de tomar uma cadência só.

* * *

E nossas notas _nunca_ combinaram. Mesmo quando a madeira era usada para varinhas e não para arcos.

* * *

Quatro estações, muitos invernos. Agitação de um quarteto, quatro violinos, cabeças que se movem no mesmo ritmo, as notas se misturam na partitura.

A nota ecoa firme e os dedos ardem, porque _Vivaldi_ é para poucos, você sempre me disse, e o inverno só é belo quando a alegria de suas notas é triste.

* * *

E nossas notas _sempre_ são tristes.

* * *

_Romance_. _Beethoven_ sempre foi seu favorito, instrumentos de corda dão várias interpretações, me ensinou um dia daqueles. As notas são suaves, a crina se agita contra as cordas em movimento de sintonia ímpar, a melodia é sinestésica, porque pode sentir o gosto da madeira que toca, o cheiro do cavalo do arco, visualizar as notas se materializando diante da audição.

Mas _Romance_ é triste, eu argumento. E você diz que tem de ser, porque você sabe que a tristeza reside melhor no belo.

* * *

Mas não havia beleza no _nosso _triste.

* * *

Você abaixa o violino, do outro da sala, e logo em seguida te vejo se sentar em frente à harpa. É difícil tocar harpa, um dos mais difíceis na verdade. Mas você provavelmente consegue, é sempre bom no que faz.

Alguns dizem que dedos de anjo dedilham as cordas e outros que só os musicistas mais capazes, de talento nato e qualquer coisa assim.

Ninguém vê que a música é só a exteriorização do belo, e só quem tem a pura beleza pode tocá-la daquele jeito. Como _você_ me tocou.

Seus olhos cruzam os meus do outro lado do conservatório, por segundos que não se toca nem uma nota. Mas sentia o _legato_ ecoar as vibrações de você para mim, de mim para você. Como o marfim de cada uma das teclas do piano, como os frisos suaves da madeira do violino.

Sua mão é fria, mas sinto calor embaixo da blusa quando ergue meu cotovelo de leve, a angulação perfeita de um acorde que cruza o ar. A sombra de um sorriso ilumina seus olhos cinza, mas logo a luz se apaga com a apatia da melancolia da sequência, e imagino se meus olhos se apagaram também.

Provavelmente se apagaram.

Seus dedos afinavam o violino que só nós dois tínhamos permissão de tocar. Tinha a paciencia de um mestre, mesmo que fosse ríspido e fechado com todo mundo. Ninguém via que o mundo de música do nosso jeito.

Porque a música é mais do que ondulações por segundo, Hertz percebidos pela audição. É sobre _beleza_, e esta beleza era só para nós dois. Sempre me perguntavam como eu conseguia falar com você, o garoto órfão, o rapaz arredio, o homem misterioso.

Para mim, éramos nós no vácuo permeado de notas musicais – e isso é absurdo, pois se sabe que no vácuo o som não se propaga, mas ainda assim era possível. E mais nada.

O eco dos aplausos me deixou entorpecida. Meus olhos encontraram verdes, azuis, castanhos como os meus. Meus melhores amigos, meus pais, meu amigos, colegas, todos. Eu sabia que tocava bem. Tinha técnica, persistência e ouvido musical.

Mas só quando olhos cinzentos sorriram para mim os meus lábios se puxaram para cima e consegui dar um passo para frente, o arco e o violino na mão direita para dar um aceno tímido.

Todo mundo pensou que era para todos. E era _só_ para você.

* * *

A solidez da parede encarpetada era _macia_ em relação à solidez do seu corpo contra o meu. Cheiro de menta, de suor, de _homem_, de música, de seu, de só seu, penetrava minhas narinas, minha pele, meu ser e eu sentia que respirar era muito secundário, terciário, _quartenário_ quando seus lábios se apertavam, se mexiam, se chocavam, se fundiam contra os meus.

Eu não sabia que o corpo humano podia compor uma melodia tão peculiar, mas ouvir meu nome baixo contra minha testa foi a composição mais doce que já ouvi, ainda mais quando o timbre da sua voz sempre tão baixa era lindo.

Era _tão lindo_ que eu tenho certeza que se você arriscasse, poderia cantar.

Mas eu também sabia que um dia iria acabar. Era como o primeiro movimento da _Sonata ao Luar_, quando as notas graves introduzem a cadência que sobe e morre subitamente, que arranca e não dá tempo de sofrer porque é rápido, mas fica aquela agonia se a música tivesse continuado, se tivesse mais tempo, se tudo tivesse acontecido, se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

Como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido. Nada aconteceu. _Nada_.

* * *

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço antes que o _dó menor_ escapasse dos meus lábios, ou o _sí_ te afastasse com uma dor aguda de tantas semanas.

Mas não importava como o frio fazia nevar lá fora, o fato era que os lábios eram quentes, familiares, e não diziam, porque a música é transcendental, ela fala por nós, o corpo é instrumento, e você me tocou.

Sempre soube, sempre _me tocou_. Como um violino perfeitamente afinado, você me disse enquanto me encarava enrolada na cortina do conservatório fechado, a luz da lua fazendo seus olhos brilharem na penumbra.

* * *

Uma nota de despedida, você me disse no nosso último beijo. E eu queria tanto que aquela sinfonia fosse perpétua. _Tanto_.

* * *

Seis semanas depois, te encontraram jogado em uma viela, sem amigos, sem família, sem dinheiro. Poucas libras, um pouco de cocaína, lábios secos e uma capa de violino vazia, que tinha cara de ser usada.

Não se sabia quanto tempo estivera por lá, talvez um mês. O fato é que eu estava preocupada em ficar irritada por você não me procurar, sua indiferença sempre palpável, e não pude tocar a marcha fúnebre quando meia dúzia de pessoas te enterraram no cemitério público.

* * *

**_Hipotermia._** E você sempre brigou comigo para usar luvas – mãos ásperas e geladas incomodam as cordas.

* * *

E de repente, Draco, você era o garoto de Hogwarts, rico e prepotente, que o mundo se ajoelhava aos seus pés, autodidata em vários instrumentos. Mas os anos te tornaram em anônimo, sua mágica se transformou em música, e todo seu dinheiro te trouxe ao pó.

Dizia-se que da vida nada se leva, tudo para trás fica, que do mesmo pó de onde viemos a ele voltaremos, o legado que deixamos são as únicas coisas que podemos fazer para que nossa memória continue viva.

E o seu legado, Malfoy, será cinza. Com notas aveludadas de um violino em uma tarde de inverno.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A²:** É, eu sei. Eu deveria aprender a escrever coisas menos confusas, mas elas não me instigam tanto. Fato é que esse fanfic estava sem mexer há algum tempo na minha pasta, e com o final de ano, quis publicar algo triste, que é meu gênero favorito.

Quero dedicar às minhas musas da inspiração: **Livs** (MSM), porque ela sempre lê todos os meus rompantes de inspiração – até por _whatsapp_ hahahaha; e **Vick,** que me apoia incondicionalmente. Amo vocês, queridas.

Referências: Trilha sonora de 'Requiem para um sonho'; Primeiro Movimento de 'Inverno', de Vivaldi; 'Romance' e Primeiro Movimento de 'Sonata ao Luar', de Beethoven. Não estudo mais música, mas são incríveis, mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido retratar com precisão como elas são perfeitas.

Como sempre, a você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.


End file.
